Forgotten Memories/Chapter Five
~☆ Chapter Five ☆~ “Wow,” Ciara muttered with a sneering tone, shaking her head. “You’re so gullible.” Cloud ignored her and lept onto a mouse scampering by. She picked it up, offering it to Ciana and Zapper. “I’m good, I just ate,” Zapper lied, even though his stomach was craving for food, but he also didn’t want to have anything to do with the new member of the group. Ciana echoed his lie, and dipped her head in thanks. Seeing this, Ciara immediately walked over to the two cats and whispered something in their ears. “Well, what else do you want me to do?” Ciana shouted in defense. Realizing that she had accidentally said that in front of Cloud, she went into a whisper as well. Cloud could barely make out the words “idea,” “nice,” and “trust.” She instantly regretted her choice to join. What had she been thinking? Even Ciara thought she was too trusting. It was obvious that they were planning to hurt her somehow with this weakness. And that’s when it happened. Again. ~☆~☆~ “Mom! Mom! She did it again!” a voice squealed in Cloud’s ears, making her shrink back at the loud noise. She looked up to see a grayish-white she-cat with beautiful, vivid brown eyes that matched hers. The she-cat frowned and looked seriously at Cloud. “I’m sorry,” Cloud found herself mew. Instantly, she regretted it. Why did I say that? I don’t even know what’s going on! She then scanned the area. No way...is this the gorge I saw during my warrior ceremony? It can’t be! An impatient sigh left the tall she-cat’s mouth. ”You know how many times I told you not to listen to strangers, even when they offer something in return for following them. According to your sister, you were in the dangerous risk of getting killed this time! Do you not see how life-threatening this issue is?” she snapped at Cloud. Cloud felt tears running down her cheeks. Stop it, Cloud. Agh. Well, this is unusual. Why can’t I control myself except my thoughts? “I promise I won’t do it again. Even if they give me such delicious and juicy prey!” Her eyes watered even more, but now at the image of a plump pile of prey waiting for her, her stomach craving to take a bite. Cloud, stop! Stop it! It’s getting annoying. I should be finding a way to get back, not stand here and play along! “Cloud! For the last time, get your stupid body up!” a furious scowl rang through her ears, jolting her up. “We don’t have time to take pathetic catnaps like yours! Did you seriously think that life as a rogue is easy and simple? We have work to do!” Cloud looked up to see Ciara and the menacing gaze that was piercing into the shocked white she-cat. “Sorry,” Cloud immediately apologized. I wish I could tell her that this is something I can’t control. I really wish I could tell her, but I’ve already revealed enough. Ugh, why can’t I just stop this altogether? It just keeps getting worse and worse. Now I can’t even control ''myself!'' “You’re worthless 'sorry' doesn’t do any good. You think one word solves all of our problems?” Ciara snapped. Ciana stepped forward and gave her sister a knowing look, although Ciara didn’t seem to notice. “This deserves a punishment, a lesson, of some sort. Not because I want to give you one, but because this is something you must remember.” The last thing Cloud saw that day was Ciara, grabbing a sharp stick nearby with her mouth and stabbing it into her neck as she pinned her down onto the cold ground below until unconsciousness overcame her.